Love Secrets
by helloimjess
Summary: school trip to theme park, day class night class are paired up and HAVE to stay in the pairs. someones secrets are spilled out. read please!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes- **

I don't own Vampire Knight, ok?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Day Class filed into the large school hall, chattering away. The only silent student was Zero Kiryu. The hall was filled with chairs, and Headmaster Cross was stood on the stage at the front of the hall.

'Silence!' the headmaster yelled. His voice echoed around the hall as the Day Class students sat down.

Yuki looked at Yori and whispered, 'Gosh, he gets so angry sometimes!'

'Yeah, sure does!' Yori agreed.

The hall fell silent and the Headmaster began to speak.

'Hello Day Class students. I have a little surprise for you and the Night Class. You will be going on a trip to a theme park! You will be put in boy/girl pairs, and will have to stay in those pairs for the day.'

Some of the students groaned. Others smiled.

The Headmaster grinned. 'I will announce the first three pairs today.'

Yori whispered to Yuki, 'I hope I get one of the Night Class guys! They're so hot!'

Yuki just looked at her.

The Headmaster continued, 'The first pair is Zero and Ruka from the Night Class. I hope you like her she's a lovely girl.'

Zero smiled. He liked Ruka, but he hadn't told anyone that he did. Not even Yuki.

The Headmaster revealed the second pair. 'My lovely daughter Yuki and Aido from the Night Class! I know you don't like him, but you should learn to like him Yuki, he's very funny!'

Yuki groaned. She hated Aido. He's always so enthusiastic about everything. He always makes the situation worse when the Night Class come out for lessons and the Day Class girls are waiting. He's always so different around her than anyone else.

'Well... moving on. The next pair is Yori and Kaname!' the headmaster said.

Yori gasped. Kaname was the Night Class guy she had always looked up to. She was always jealous of how close him and Yuki were.

'Yuki! I got the guy I wanted! He's so gorgeous!' Yori squealed.

Yuki felt like hitting her. Insead she just said miserably, 'Well lucky you'.

Yuki had always like Kaname, and now her best friend got him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes- **

I don't own Vampire Knight!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Later on that night, the Night Class were called for an assembly. The Night Class students came out of their rooms without a fuss as the Day Class had already gone to their dorms.

'Do you know why the Headmaster is giving an assembly?' Ruka asked Aido.

'No, but I hope it's something like one of the Day Class girls has died and the Headmaster is letting us have her!' Aido replied, laughing.

'You're so mean!' laughed Ruka.

Kaname led the way to the assembly hall, also wondering why there was need for an assembly.

Once they got to the hall, the went in and sat down quicker and quieter than the Day Class ever has. The Heasmaster clambered onto the stage.

'Good evening!' he said, 'Does anyone already know why I called an assembly?'

The Night Class were silent, with blank and puzzled looks on their faces.

The headmaster continued, 'There is to be a trip. You will be going to a theme park!'

_So many humans... _Aido thought.

'The next thing is that you will be going in the evening, as there will be no humans so you won't be distracted from your fun!' the Headmaster said.

_Argh. He had to ruin it! _Aido thought.

Ruka could tell by Aido's facial expressions that he was disappointed. She laughed quietly.

'There will be pairings,' the Headmaster said, 'And yes, you will have to stay with your partner. Three of the Night Class students have been partnered up with three of the Day Class.'

_Oooh... this could be fun. _Ruka thought.

'Kaname... where are you?' the headmaster asked.

'Over here.' Kaname replied, and stuck his hand in the air, waving it slightly.

'Ah, there you are. I have paired you with Yori,' the Headmaster revealed.

Kaname smiled. Yori was Yuki's best friend, so she can't be too annoying, and he was sort of friends with her already.

The Headmaster spoke again, 'Ruka?'

Ruka said, 'Over here, next to Aido,' and then she waved.

'Okay Ruka, I paired you with Zero...' the Headmaster said.

Ruka looked disappointed, but then she smiled as she remembered that Zero is the hottest Day Class guy.

'Okay Aido, you're next. Not sure this pairing is the best decision in the world but I paired you with Yuki', the Headmaster said.

'YEEESSSSS!!' Aido stood up and yelled. Everybody in the hall laughed, even Kaname and the Headmaster. Everyone knows that Aido has a massive crush on Yuki.

_Finally! I get to go somewhere with Yuki! _Aido thought.

'Well, we will be going the day after tomorrow, that's it, so you can go back to your dorms now! Goodnight!' the Headmaster said.

The Night Class poured out of the hall, chatting quietly about the event...

But they didn't know whose secret was going to get out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Notes- **

I don't own Vampire Knight.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ruka's POV.

I rushed back to the dorms with Aido. We parted ways as I went to the girls' rooms and he went to the boys'. As soon as I could, I went into my room, jumped onto my very comfortable bed, and relaxed.

Zero. Hmm. He can't be too bad if Kaname trusts him with Yuki.

Oh, why must Kaname care for Yuki so much? I long to have a bigger part in his life.

Then again, he has been paying quite a bit of attention to me lately... but he probably doesn't love me.

I sighed heavily. Life goes on.

I got up and walked over to the window to shut the curtains. Kaname was outside talking to Headmaster Cross.

'Yes, make sure they don't get too out of control on the trip,' the Headmaster told Kaname.

'I'm sure they won't stray if there's no humans about. I'll keep them calm, don't worry,' Kaname reassured him.

Haha, Aido won't be able to be controlled by _anyone _if there's humans about and his wild side gets the better of him! I thought.

The Headmaster rushed away, and Kaname strolled calmly and slowly back to his dorm.

He's so gorgeous...

The sky was nearly pitch black, and it was a clear night. You could see the stars shining in the sky.

I shut the curtains and turned to sort out my bed covers. A picture of me and Kaname was on the shelf. the photo was taken such a long time ago, a few weeks after I met him. We used to be such close and good friends. Of course we're still friends... but he's closer with Yuki now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes**

**It might help to listen to Vampires Will Never Hurt You by My Chemical Romance while you read this chapter )**

**I was listening to it when writing the chapter.**

**Anywaayy, sadly I don't own Vampire Knight.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Daylight dawned, and the sun rose above Cross Academy.

As Day Class students began to wake for a fresh new day of lessons, curtains began to open and yawns could be heard.

In one of the girls' dorm rooms, a tired Yuki woke. She looked at the clock, and mumbled, 'Uhh, another fifteen minutes won't hurt.' She was not in the mood for lessons... or 'prefects' duties.

In the room next door however, Yuki's best friend, Yori, was all ready to go, books and all. She was adjusting her hair in the mirror.

She bounded into Yuki's room, ripping the curtains open to reveal sunlight. Yuki groaned... surprisingly like a vampire.

'Come on! We've got to be at lessons in twenty minutes and you've still got to eat, brush your teeth, wash, and get dressed! Get a move on!' Yori laughed. She went back into her own room to sort a few things in her bag.

Yuki tore away her bed covers and made the effort to get up and ready. She scrambled about her room gathering books and shoving them into her bag in her frenzy. Shoving her shoes on a grabbing her school bag, she looked in the mirror. Her hair was the usual brown sweepy mess.

She walked over to the door, tugged the handle, loosening her grip slightly.

Yuki yelped. Zero was stood in the corridor, looking the same as usual, with the usual glare on his face.

'Wh...What are you d-doing here!?' Yuki asked quickly. 'These are the girls' dorms! Get out! Get out!'

'Gosh, calm down.' Zero said casually. 'The Headmaster sent me to get you. You won't be needing _that_,' he said, pointing to her school bag, with books falling out. 'We're on 'prefects' duties all day.'

'Oh,' Yuki said. 'I'd better let Yori know then...Move out of the way for a second.'

Yuki walked a few paces, knocked on Yori's door, and called, 'Yori?'

'Yay! You're ready in time for once! Let's go!' Yori said, tugging Yuki's arm.

'Yori,' Yuki said. 'I've got prefect's duties all day. I'm sorry, you're going to have to go to lessons by yourself today.'

Yori's face fell. 'Oh...It's okay. I'll be fine...It'll be fine.'

'Yori.' Yuki said again.

'It's fine.' Yori said. 'I understand that you have to do your duties for the good of the school... and the Night Class! But it's fine. Honestly. I'll take some notes for you.'

'Thank you Yori,' Yuki replied.

Yori rushed off down the corridor, leaving Yuki and Zero stood alone. While they had been talking, the rest of the Day Class had gone to lessons, chatting about the theme park trip tomorrow.

'So, what have we got to do then?' Yuki asked Zero.

'Keep the Day Class in check!' Zero said. 'You know what happened last time we had a trip the next day!' he laughed.

**Yuki's POV.**

I giggled. I remembered exactly what had happened last year, the day before our trip.

Some of the Day Class girls missed lessons to try and ask the gorgeous Night Class guys to accompany them on the trip!

It was rather funny - of course that meant me and Zero had more work, but it was worth it for a laugh.

_Ah, good times._ I thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes**

**Yeah, I know it's been a while since I updated.**

**This is chapter 5, and by the way, I put a song in (which I**

**might reveal at the end) :**

**I don't own the song or vampire knight.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Yuki's POV.

This year's school trip has come so quickly! It had better be as fun as last year's trip. Last year's trip was so funny! Even Zero enjoyed himself, and that's saying something.

To be honest, theme parks aren't really my scene. I normally prefer just staying in and relaxing or hanging out with Yori.

_Late dawns and early sunsets_

_Just like my favourite scenes_

_Then holding hands and life was perfect_

_Just like up on the screen_

Argh, I just remembered I was paired with Aido for the trip. And we have to stay together for the whole time.

The joy of my life.

Not.

I couldn't have been put with a worse person really. Aido's going to be so annoying to stay with.

I wonder if Zero actually wants to go with Ruka.

If he doesn't, then me and Ruka can swap partners so I go with Zero and she goes with Aido!

She gets along with Aido much better than I do.

_And the whole time while always giving_

_Counting your face among the living_

_Up and down escalators_

_Pennies and colder fountains_

_Elevators and half price sales_

_Trapped in by all these mountains_

'Oi, Zero!' I giggled, and gestured for him to come over.

'What?' he replied in a moody tone of voice.

'Well...' I said nervously. I know I shouldn't have been nervous 'cause he's my friend and all that, but I had a strong feeling he was going to say no to this. 'If I swapped with Ruka for the trip, would you mind? It's just Aido really gets on my nerves.'

Silence.

Then he spoke.

'Of course I would flipping mind!' he said quite angrily. 'You know I like Ruka! This could be my chance with her and you're trying to ruin it! You're not swapping. End of.' Then he glared at me.

_Running away and hiding with you_

_I never thought they'd get me here_

_Not knowing you'd change from just one bite_

Of course. I had completely forgotten that Zero likes Ruka.

Darn.

Ah well, life will go on, even if I have to go with Aido.

--

I saw Kaname walking to the headmaster's office.

He had obviously seen me to, and smiled.

I forgot all about Zero, and ran up to Kaname, hugging him tightly.

'Kaname!' I squealed excitedly.

'Hey, Yuki!' He said, and gave me one of those gorgeous smiles, (that would make anyone melt like warm chocolate!) that made all the jealously for Yori come back.

_I fought them all off_

_Just to hold you close and tight_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**A/N.**

Hi again!

Well. If you're an MCR fan (like me!), you'd have known what the song was :

**Early Sunsets Over Monroeville - My Chemical Romance.**

(-not the whole song)

review please!

M.C.K.x

x


End file.
